Lantis
Lantis (ランティス), Zagato's younger brother, is a powerful Cail or Kairu (Magic Swordsman) who journeyed abroad for a great deal of time and returned to Cephiro after his brother's death, making his first appearance in season two. Initially, he was regarded with a mixture of suspicion and fear due to his reclusive nature, but it was eventually revealed that he had a heart of gold: he helps to protect the innocent citizens of Cephiro, demonstrates a genuine love of nature and innocent young children, and even forgives Hikaru and the other Knights for Zagato's death. The reason for his return was also unveiled: he wished to destroy the Pillar System in order to prevent the tragedy and pain that Zagato and Princess Emeraude had experienced from happening again. Ultimately, not only was his goal met (though he did not accomplish it himself personally), but he also came to build a powerful bond of romantic love and absolute faith with Hikaru, the Magic Knight of Fire. Appearance: Lantis wears black wrought armor with a wide light blue mantle hanging loose from the shoulders for his whole length. Two black pieces of cloth, pinned under a white belt, frame both his waist sides until the ankles. His undergarments are a simple pair of black pants and a high-collared, long-sleeved shirt of the same color. He also wears a light golden ring around his head, and pale blue jewels are set in decorative patterns all along the shoulders and chest of his armor. He also has matching protectors for both his lower legs and arms. Lantis is an exceptionally tall, well-built, and supremely handsome young man who appears to be just in the very prime of his life but, given that the people of Cephiro had the power to “will” how they look like, he might actually be centuries old. His physical appearance is as different from his best friend, Eagle, as day and night: he is handsome and perfectly proportioned, but his beauty is unmistakably masculine. He always looks intimidating, yet gorgeous, with piercing azure eyes and a usually expressionless face framed by short, silky raven-black hair. Personality History Plot Overview Very little was revealed about Lantis's childhood and early years prior to the series. All that was made known was that he studied the arts of magic along with his older brother, Zagato, under Master Mage Clef, and that his mother's deathbed gift to him was a mirror pendant that possessed strong magical powers, hinting that she might have been a magician herself as well. It was also highly possible he was of noble or royal blood, given that he was able to receive a prestigious magical education from the supreme sorcerer of Cephiro. When he grew to manhood, he was the best swordsman in Cephiro, as well as an exceptionally powerful and accomplished magician capable of effortlessly casting spells of the highest order, very much like Zagato and Clef, the latter of whom even once commented that he could effectively rival his older brother in terms of magical strength and skill. In fact, he came to be the only one in Cephiro worthy of gaining the title of Kailu (Magic Swordsman), and was appointed to be the personal bodyguard of Princess Emeraude - testaments to his formidable skills as a warrior as well as a magician. Through his older brother's own heartfelt confession, he came to be one of the only two (the other being Clef) who learn that Zagato and Emeraude had come to fall utterly and hopelessly in love with each other. Presumably, having foreseen that this was a love that was doomed from the start to end in tragedy, Lantis left the land of Cephiro altogether, not wishing to witness as to how this all-consuming passion would eventually come to destroy his brother and the Princess, both of whom he loved and cared dearly for. In the anime version he falls in love with Hikaru, which she reciprocates, while in the manga there are only hints of any romance between the two. At the end of the manga, Lantis asks Hikaru how people of Earth convey love. When she explains that they usually marry, Lantis asks if there is anyone she'd like to marry, to which Hikaru replies that she'd like to marry everyone as she loves them all. Equipment and Abilities Relationships Hikaru Shidou Battles Quotes Trivia *Lantis also appears in Tsubasa. His name comes from the Mazda Lantis. *Both his Japanese and English voice actors also voiced Zagato. Category:Characters Category:Males